dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yahagi Honoka
Perfil thumb|250px|Yahagi Honoka *'Nombre:' 矢作穂香 (やはぎ ほのか) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yahagi Honoka *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 155cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: Vaca *'''Familia: Padres, hermana y hermanos mayores. *'Agencia:' Ken-On Dramas *Nee Sensei, Shiranai No? (MBS, 2019-2020) *Voice: 110 Kinkyu Shireishitsu (NTV, 2019) *Kaseifu no Mitazono 3 (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.4 *Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu (TV Asahi, 2019) *Konya, Dakishimetemo Ii desu ka? (dTV, 2018) *Bokura wa Kiseki de Dekite Iru (Fuji TV, 2018) *Tensai wo Sodateta Nyoubou: Sekai ga Mitometa Suugakusha to Tsuma no Ai (YTV, 2018) *Seigi no Se (NTV, 2018) ep.2 *Juuyou Sankounin Tantei (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.4 *Kizoku Tantei (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.10-11 *Shinjuku Seveen (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.4 *Itazura na Kiss 2 ~ Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV, 2014) *Itazura na Kiss 2 ~Love in Okinawa (Fuji TV, 2014) *Bokura wa Minna Shindeiru (TBS, 2014) *Tenma san ga Yuku (TBS, 2013) ep.5 *Kasuka na Kanojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Itazura na Kiss ~ Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV TWO, 2013) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) ep.1 *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.7 *Asu no Hikari wo Tsukame 2 (Tokai TV, 2011) *Suzuki Sensei (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *Kamen Rider OOO (TV Asahi, 2010) *Yume no Mitsukekata Oshietaru! 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) Películas *Inakunare Gunjou (2019) *Koi no Hana (鯉のはなシアター#映画) (2018) *Hanagatami (2017) *Tunnel of Love: The Place For Miracles (2015) *Shishunki Gokko (2014) *Hokago Lost (2014) *Enoshima Prism (2013) *The Crone (2013) *Suzuki Sensei: The Movie (2013) *Real Onigokko 5 (2012) *Real Onigokko 4 (2012) *Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals (2011) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (2010) *NECK (2010) Teatro *'2017-2018: '''Okina Nijinoato de 〜Fudo shi Kyodai 〜 (大きな虹のあとで〜不動四兄弟〜 舞台) *'2014:' Atami satsujin jiken (熱海殺人事件 舞台) *'2014: Joryoku koko engeki-bu (常緑高校演劇部 舞台) *'''2013: Abadon no Sokutsu (アバドンの巣窟 舞台) *'2013:' Aoi Kisetsu (蒼い季節 舞台) *'2012: '''MOTHER (MOTHER マザー〜特攻の母 鳥濱トメ物語〜 舞台) *'2012:' Natsu Genei (夏幻影 舞台) *'2012:' Usani (ウサニ 舞台) Anuncios *'2018:' Universal Studios Japan Cool Japan Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon·The Miracle 4-D (ユニバーサル·クールジャパン 美少女戦士セーラームーン·ザ·ミラクル4-D) *'2014:' DeNA *'2013: Lawson *'''2013: SANYO FOODS *'2012:' Baskin Robbins *'2012:' Tokyo Gas Vídeos Musicales *Kobukuro (コブクロ) - Kaze o mitsumete / 風をみつめて (2018) *SMAP - Joy!! (2013) *Monkey Majik - If (2013) Premios *'2014 3rd Annual DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Pareja (junto a Furukawa Yuki) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y hacer dulces. *'Habilidades:' El ballet clásico y el inglés. *Práctica el ballet clásico desde los 2 años. *Era anteriormente representada por la agencia Ever Green Entertainment hasta 2014. *En abril de 2009, comenzó a trabajar como modelo exclusivo para la revista de moda para adolescentes Love Berry. *En 2010 dejó de ser modelo para Love Berry para pasar a ser modelo exclusivo para la revista Pichilemon (ピチレモン). *Se graduó de la revista Pichilemon como modelo exclusivo en marzo de 2013. *Desde octubre 2013 a septiembre 2014 fue modelo exclusivo para la revista non-no. *Ganó el premio en los Drama Fever Awards 2015 junto a su compañero de reparto Furuwaka Yuki, pero ella no pudo asistir y en caso de que ganara hizo una carta que le entrego a su amigo y compañero para que la leyera y sus fans se dieran cuenta de que realmente aprecia su amor y apoyo, agradeciéndoles por quererla y aceptarla mucho en su papel de "Kotoko Irie". *El 1 de julio de 2016 cambió su nombre de 未来穂香 / Miki Honoka a Yahagi Honoka. Enlaces *Perfil (Ken-On) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miki Honoka.jpg Miki Honoka 2.png Miki Honoka 3.jpg Miki Honoka 4.jpg Miki Honoka 5.jpg Miki Honoka 6.jpg Miki Honoka 7.jpg Yahagi Honoka 8.jpg Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo